


Hot Springs

by musesmistress



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for a break from being the Lord Rahl and Mother Confessor... expanding their family is Richard's second objective to their little trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's Legendland. Challenge to write more than 1,000 words. This one's nearly three times that, so I think I managed it.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Sorry for the mistakes.

Kahlan tightened her hold on the weight in her arms, she didn’t mind the weight, her baby girl snuggled in against her shoulder, arms wrapped around her neck. She wasn’t really a baby anymore either, Ava had turned three only a few days ago and now mummy and daddy were going away for a little weekend break.

Privacy had been the one thing Richard had wanted more than anything, he wanted to get away, not be sought after every five minutes and spend some time with Kahlan alone. That thought made her look around the entrance hall. Several Mord’Sith including Cara milled about waiting to get going and at least a dozen men of the First File guards. There was a cart just outside the doors she could see the back of it, loaded with supplies for the weekend - what looked to be enough food to feed an army. The thought made her chuckle.

To one side Richard was giving instructions to Nicci, she would watch the household while they were gone. Zedd was ultimately in charge, but Richard knew better than to just leave it at that. Zedd would be locked away in his study, as he was now, reading through books of prophecy looking for, though he wouldn’t tell Richard nor Kahlan what and they didn’t leave someone else in control, nothing else would get done. Nicci, was also looking after Ava, aside from her tendency to cling to Cara’s leg at the most inconvenient time, Ava didn’t seem comfortable with anyone except Nicci. That fact was somewhat comforting to Kahlan, but didn’t make this any easier. They hadn’t spent more than a day away from their baby girl from the minute she was born.

“Ready?” Richard asked, having finished his conversation with Nicci and turned to her. Kahlan squeezed her daughter tighter again and gave a half hearted smile. “Kahlan, we talked about this.”

“I know,” she said and let out a deep sigh. “I’m just spoiled. I always thought I’d spend more time away from my children, not every day with them.”

Grinning, Richard leaned in and took Ava from Kahlan. “You’re a big girl now,” he started. “You’re gonna prove daddy right and be good for Nicci, aren’t you?” Ava nodded with what could only be a cheeky grin. “Good girl. Say goodbye to mummy.”

Ava stretched out, wrapping her arms back around Kahlan’s neck and kissed her goodbye before kissing Richard and wiggling herself free. For a moment they thought she was going to just go and stand with Nicci but Ava turned sharply as she walked away and before Cara had a chance to turn around Ava had her chubby arms wrapped around the Mord’Sith’s legs.

“Off,” Cara said sharply. She always did this when others were around, but Kahlan had seen her tickling the three year old enough times to know that Cara loved Ava just as much as Ava loved her. In public there was a little game they played, Ava would take a tight hold of Cara’s leg, wrap her legs around her ankles and Cara would try and shake her off. Never hard enough to succeed, but enough to make people think she hated children.

“Bye Cara,” Ava said. Kahlan watched her slip her fat fingers into the leather hooks at the back of Cara’s knees. Cara rolled her eyes, looking very annoyed at the toddler before lifting her leg up and trying to shake her off. Ava’s laughter reverberated around the room.

“Off,” Cara said and shook her leg again. Richard let out a chuckle beside her and moved over.

“Come on, giggles. We need to get going.” He detached Ava and set her on her feet facing Nicci and gave her a pat on the backside to get moving.

Kahlan hesitated. She knew she was being silly, but this would be the longest time she’d ever spent away from her first daughter.

“Don’t worry,” Nicci said. “We have some games planned and a few ideas on how to get Grumpy Grampa Zedd away from his books.”

Kahlan laughed. “Love my Ava,” she said to the toddler.

“Love my mummy,” Ava replied. Kahlan smiled and turned, she didn’t hesitate, knowing that this time, hesitation would make her stay or take Ava with her. She just walked out the door and got in the wagon.

\---

They were only four hours from Aydindril, their camp set and ready and the guards scattered around, out of sight and spread out in a way that gave them complete privacy and peace of mind. The little hut they were using was old and need of a few repairs, but it was clean, thanks to Richard sending people ahead, and would hold up for a few days in any weather. The clearing it sat in was large and on the side of a mountain. The trek up hill had evened out and finally flattened to this location.

Kahlan stood at the edge of the clearing, trees ran most of the side of it, but there was a gap where you could easily sit for hours and watch the world below go by. A road ran along the side of the mountain below, to one side in the distance there was a village that was almost completely hidden by trees, the tall ferns only gave way for the top of a clock tower that Kahlan knew sat in the middle of the town. To the right though, where Kahlan was looking, was Aydindril. It was too far away to make out much detail, but for her, it was enough to know she could go and look and pretend for just a moment she was watching her daughter.

Richard slipped up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. One had pressed against her side, just under her breasts, the other settled on her stomach.

“You’ve been quiet all morning,” he said softly. “You need to relax, nothing will go wrong and Ava will has enough people looking after her.”

“I know.” Kahlan leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder. “Maybe I should start doing trips out of Aydindril. I could take Ava on the short trips and start teaching her the land and people, and the longer ones I could go alone.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Richard squeezed her tighter. “But I had a plan for this trip that might set your idea back a year or two.” He leaned in and nibbled at her neck.

“Oh?” She asked, quirking a brow for a moment before letting the pleasure of his touch wash over her.

“That little waterfall I told you about on the way up here, its hot water. We’re going to be spending a lot of time in there,” he paused to press his hand firmly against her stomach. “Creating another confessor.”

“Another one?” Kahlan asked jokingly. “I wasn’t enough?”

“For me, yes,” Richard said, moving the hand up from her stomach to tease along the underside of her breasts. “But the world needs more. I’m not sharing you.”

She let out a humm and dropped her head back against his shoulder again. Richard let his hand drift up to her neck and he continued kissing her skin. “Where is this hot spring?”

He chuckled as he turned her, still standing behind her, and pointed her in the right direction. “Straight ahead,” he said.

Kahlan reached up, pulling the strings of her dress out and started to draw them apart. She used Richard’s bulk to push off and walk towards the water. She paused when she had enough of the dress undone to drop it from her shoulder and turned to look at him.

“If I have to start without you again, I won’t be happy.” She teased.

Richard pulled his shirt off as he started walking, he let it drop to the ground as he went, not really caring where it ended up, he could find it again later. He caught up with Kahlan before she let her dress drop to her waist. Catching her by the arm, he pressed her back against a tree before slowly pulling the soft material down her arms. She grinned as he littered little kisses across her shoulder and down one arm to her elbow.

They’d been married for six years and it never failed to amaze her that he could be so attentive and gentle with her. He always kissed her, everywhere he could and it sent shivers of pleasure all over her body. Richard trailed back up her arm, across her throat and down the other arm before straightening and kissing her lips. It was then, with that kiss, that she understood how long he’d been planning this moment. Deep passionate kisses were always a sign that he’d gone too long without touching her or kissing her, but kisses like this, powerful and demanding, where when he’d planned something more or when he’d wanted something from her so badly that the kiss would guarantee he got it.

She felt dizzy when he pulled away, his concentration on undoing her corset. She let him have control, let him do what he wanted for now and gripped the tree behind her to keep her grounded and watching for that moment when she could get her way too. It had become a game of their own to see who could have the last move when they made love. Kahlan often won.

Her corset gone, Richard kissed his way down her throat to attack a hardened nippled, she bit back to the moan of pleasure, outside with a dozen guards and a handful of Mord’Sith patrolling, she didn’t want to let them know when they were making love. Richard moved away, heading to her other breast, but teased his way around her breast, moving ever closer before moving away and suddenly taking the nipple into his mouth. She couldn’t bite back that moan, and she felt him smile as he wrapped his tongue around it.

“Evil,” she breathed, reaching for the strings of his pants. He shifted back, kissing lower down her body, drawing her dress down her hips as he moved. Lingering at her navel for a while before letting her dress drop to the ground.

“Right here,” he said, placing a kiss on her lower stomach. All through her pregnancy with Ava he’d spent most nights laying with her on the bed, his head at her stomach, littering kissing across her flesh. She loved it, love him and how he showed that he would always love her and their children.

Distracted by her memories, Kahlan hadn’t realised Richard’s hands had moved down her legs until he teased behind her knees, she had to grip the tree harder and bite her lip when he did it, the sensation was amazing and had been an accidental discovery shortly after they were married. He’d been buried deep inside her but not moving, his hands had roamed everywhere and he’d drawn one long leg up his chest so he could place a kiss on her ankle, he had ran a hand down her leg, over her knee to her thigh and then back down one side to grip under her knee and move the leg, but as he’d dipped his fingers in behind her knee she’d tightened her muscles on him and things quickly became a blur for her.

There were two things Richard loved to do, separately they worked to push her to make that last move and win their quiet game. Together, round one of the game was over. Tickling behind her knees was the first thing, the second always started with a few kisses on her thing, before he shifted one leg and used his tongue on her sex. As he did it, she pressed her back to the tree and tilted her pelvis to give him better access. One had on the tree, the other vanished into his hair, guiding him to the spots she liked best.

Standing with her back to the tree, head leaned back and one leg slightly off the ground, and Richard flicked a finger across the back of her knee as she suckled at her clit and didn’t pause as the rush of her power ran through him. He loved the feeling of it, the pure absolute sensation of love and possession. He let his eyes close and let her power in. For him this was more intimate than anything else they did together, he felt the whole of her being in that moment and reveled in the idea that he felt that much love for her that her power couldn’t take over.

He kept aware though, waiting for that moment after her orgasm was spent and her powers gone that she would release all her tension. Standing up as she was, she wouldn’t be able to hold her weight for a moment and as he felt her relax, he pulled back and let her slip down into his arms. He let her drop her head against his shoulder, sitting on her knees in front of him and tugged at his pants, undoing them quickly and shifting as little as possible as he took them off.

Both now completely naked, Richard wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against him for just a moment before moving her so he could lift her up and carry her to the water. He stepped in slowly, dipping her in so she could feel how hot the water was before he let her sink in to her neck. He moved in, finding the little ledge he’d found before and sat down on it with her across his lap.

Her face snug against his neck, he placed a few kisses there before wiggling her backside against him. “Kahlan,” he breathed, just a little warning. Under the water, he ran a hand up and down her legs, waiting for her to let him back in to her core. It only took a moment before she let one leg drop off his lap and he moved in to tease at her. His fingers playing along the outside of her sex before he slipped into the folds. She shifted her hips and he pushed a finger against her opening, listening to the little sounds she made as she slowly entered her. A little way in, he pulled back, pushing in again slowly and only a little further than before, the nails of the hand gripping his shoulder dug in and he used it as an indication to pull out again and slowly push back in, deeper still and he paused before flicking the finger just a little.

Kahlan shifted then, pushing up and using the water to adjust herself in his lap so she was facing away from him. Richard didn’t miss the hint and he took her hips in his hands and slowly lowered her body down onto his cock. Not willing to give control to her this time, he used his grip on her hips to let her down slowly, squeezing his eyes shut at the pleasure it gave him to be inside her. He didn’t let her slide all the way down, instead he lifted her back up and grinned when she almost growled at him and let her head drop back on his shoulder again.

Richard watched as one of her hands slipped across her stomach and started a slow path up to her breasts. She gripped one breast in her hand before rolling a nipple before two fingers. He could feel the muscles in her hips flex as she shifted her hips in his hands and he let her down, gliding slowly down until she was sat fully on him. He replaced her one hand with both of his on her breasts, teasing the nipples as she shifted, bring her feet up to the ledge he sat on and he knew, she was in control now and would win this round and the game.

Her hands came up to his sides before she lifted up off him and dropped back down. He grunted her name as she started to ride him, using her hands to leverage off his body and her feet on the ledge to rock her hips as she went. He sank into the bliss of orgasm quickly when she tightened on him and came with a sharp cry.

She settled back on him, pressing her back to his front and tilted her head to face him. He turned at the same time and kissed her.

“I think we should come up here more often,” he said. “Our no other confessor zone.”

Kahlan chucked. “Not unless they’re still inside me or being created.”


End file.
